Sora x Riku: The Reunion
by jojoDO
Summary: Sora went on a long, hard journey to bring Riku back. Now that they're together again, they intend to treasure every second together. Takes place after KH II.


**Behold... my greatest challenge as a fanfic writer! Bear witness to a totally straight person writing a yaoi. This goes out to my dear friend Vnagandr. Hope you enjoy!**

It was days like this on Destiny Islands that Sora had missed the most. It seemed like just yesterday he and Riku would have given anything to get away from this place once and for all. It wasn't until he almost lost the person closest to him forever that he realized how much he had took it all for granted. Now that he realized, these days were all too precious to him now. He was grateful to have learned this lesson while he was still young; he still had plenty of time to enjoy the island with his best friends and his newfound sense of appreciation.

And then there was Riku. The boy he grew up with, the person he cared about more than anything in the world... if this whole adventure had taught him something, it was that the two of them shared a bond that couldn't be severed even by supernatural means. For what seemed like an eternity they had been split apart, but deep down in their souls rested a powerful resolve that wouldn't allow either of them to stay apart for long. Even more precious than his home was the time he was now able to spend with Riku: a time that he would cherish as every second passed. Never again would they be split apart.

"SORA!" a female voice called out. It was Kairi, Sora's other closest friend who had also shared this journey with them.

"What, what!" Sora called out with a yawn. He was laying in the sand, soaking up the warm rays and just enjoying the peace and quiet. Of course, peace and quiet wasn't long for this world with Kairi and her big mouth around.

"Will you get over here already! Tidus is letting us use his staff and Wakka is loaning his blitz ball for us to play with!" Kari yelled, her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, and what exactly did you have in mind?" Sora groaned, really not in the mood to play games.

"Stickball, duh! Wakka's ball is just the right size."

"You're kidding, right? Wakka's ball is WAY too big. It's impossible to miss!"

"Well, that just makes it more fun. Just go get Riku already so we can get started!"

Riku... Sora hadn't seen him all morning. Riku had always been kind of a loner, but why now of all times would he seclude himself?

"Y-yeah... I'll go get him."

Sora made his way to the one place he figured Riku would be. Sure enough he was there: that one little miniature island in the middle of the water where he and Riku had sparred many times in the past. He was sitting there among the few palm trees, enjoying what seemed to be a sea salt ice cream bar.

"Riku... there you are." Sora said, his voice kind of quiet. Riku didn't respond.

"R-Riku?"

After Riku didn't respond a second time, Sora decided to take the initiative and make his way to him. Crossing the tiny wooden bridge that connected that small round piece of land to the other islands, Sora approached Riku slowly and awaited for him to finally notice him.

"Took you long enough." Riku suddenly said, not even turning around. He knew Sora was there as soon as he heart the footsteps in the sand. Sora was amazed he could sense him, but instead of inquiring about it he spoke to Riku:

"Riku... what are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked. "All our friends are back that way."

"I don't want to see them right now." Riku said bluntly, giving his ice cream another lick or two.

"But why? Don't you want to play with us?"

"It's not that..." Riku muttered. He finally got to his feet and turned around, looking into Sora's eyes deeply.

"I was waiting here for you to come find me." he said softly.

"R-Riku..."

Sora was getting a little warm in the face after hearing that. He gulped a few times when Riku slowly approached, getting in extremely close proximity. Suddenly, breathing became a lot more difficult.

"We've been apart for so long... and now we're together again." Riku whispered, pressing his forehead against the flustered Sora's. " But ever since then, we haven't had a chance to just be ALONE. I'm tired of celebrating our reunion with everyone else. I want it to be just us for a little while."

"R-R-Riku... but they... they're waiting for us..." Sora stammered, his body being engulfed with goosebumps at the feeling of Riku's warm breath.

"I don't care. Let them wait." Riku replied, "I've waited too long for this... and no one else is going to get in the way of us."

"Riku, w-we shouldn't do this here-MMMPH!"

But Sora's protests fell on deaf ears as Riku closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Sora's relentlessly. He wasn't going to be denied what he had waited for ever since the night their island was overrun by the heartless. For too long the two of them were apart, on opposite sides of the coin. But deep down, even in the midst of the blackest darkness... Riku always thought of Sora. Even though they were enemies, Riku had longed for his touch again. The time they spent apart, the times they had to oppose each other... it was agonizing. Riku felt blessed to finally be free of the burden after a long, hard battle. There was nothing else left to do now but become one again.

Sora felt the same way as he closed his eyes and accepted Riku's lips. His journey to reunite with Riku had been physically and mentally draining. Every time the two of them met and Sora was forced to raise his keyblade against him... he felt the same agony Riku felt. That time has finally passed now, and Sora was grateful to have Riku by his side in the final battle against Xemnas. It was a long and treacherous battle, one that very nearly ended the both of them. But neither of them stopped going, because they both had something inside them that wouldn't allow them to die. They had hope... hope for this moment right here. This moment was what it was all for.

Sora laid down in the sand and lifted his arms, allowing Riku to pull his shirt free of his body. As soon as he felt the draft on his bare chest, he accepted the reality, and the thrill, of what was about to happen. He wanted Riku right here, and no one was going to stop them now.

Riku grinned as he got on the ground and straddled Sora's waist, looking lustfully into his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips back against Sora's as the two of them began making out passionately. Their lips engaged in a battle more intense than any they had previously fought with weapons. Sora moaned deeply as Riku seemed to be getting the better of him. As usual, Riku was always best at everything.

"Mmm...mmph...mmmm-Riku! Wha..what the hell?!"

Riku pulled away and Sora immediately sat up, looking down at his torso. He was covered in sticky wet spots.

"I thought I felt something dripping on me!"

"Oh, my bad. I was still holding this, heh heh..." Riku laughed. waving his half eaten sea salt ice cream bar. With a carefree look he tossed it aside and got back in Sora's face.

"Now...where were we?"

"Ugh, Riku... I'm all sticky." Sora groaned. "Can we stop for a second so I can wash this off?"

"Tch, you baby. Here... I have a better idea."

"Wha..what do you m-eeeaaahhhhhhhhhh..."

Sora let out a moan of pure shock when he saw Riku lean down and press his wet tongue against his torso, right where the ice cream had dripped on him. Riku moaned softly as he licked up and down his pecs and went down his abdomen, his tongue cleaning Sora's body free of the stickiness and also serving the purpose of getting him rock hard. After he was done licking, he decided to take it up a notch be leaning down and planting gentle kisses on his tiny red nipples.

"R-Riku...ahh...Riku..." Sora moaned. His body was awash in a tingling sensation that was making his blood stir like a Jacuzzi. His pelvic area was engulfed in a burning heat that made his red shorts rise up like a huge tent.

"Oooh what's that in your pants? A keyblade, perhaps?" Riku teased.

"Sh-shut up! You did it to me!" Sora pouted, his face reddened with embarrassment.

"Aw, I'm only joking. Well if it makes you feel better... you're doing the same thing to me." Riku whispered seductively.

Riku stood up and began removing his black and yellow shirt, tossing it aside once it was off. With a wink, he dropped his blue pants and sure enough Riku's boxers were bulging even bigger than Sora's shorts were. Seeing Riku packing heat like that caused Sora to feel even tighter in the shorts, to the extent that he was begging for them to be removed. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Sora unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down to his ankles, using his feet to kick them off.

The two lovestruck boys stood there, eyes locked and boxers bulging. They both knew what the next step was as they each clutched the rim of their undergarments.

"You nervous?" Riku asked, well aware this was their first time doing such a thing out in the open.

"Not if you aren't." Sora replied confidently. Right about now he was beyond the point of worrying about anyone seeing.

With a silent count to three the two lovers stripped their boxers and tossed them into the sand, letting their throbbing members stand freely.

Riku crawled back on top of Sora and their lips met once again, followed by their arms ensnaring each other tightly. They began making out more intensely than before, rolling around in the sand and moving their bodies together in a sensual rhythm. Their manhoods rubbed and grinded against each other, producing a torrent of precum from each of their tips in a matter of minutes. As they wrestled and rolled around, their hands each found the other's ass and began kneading the soft white flesh. Their tongues relentlessly battled, the saliva literally pouring like a waterfall from each of their mouths

"Ahh...Riku..."

"S-Sora...ohhh Sora...!"

Right now, neither of them were even thinking about who would go first. They were so lost in pleasure that the two of them were willing to keep this up all day if they had to. Neither of them wanted to rush into things; this moment had been a long time coming. TOO long. But nonetheless, both of them wanted to take the next step and truly become one with each other to consummate their reunion. From the way they were both feeling right now, it definitely wouldn't be quick.

"Ahhh Riku... you... can go first... please let's get started..." Sora moaned.

Riku couldn't have been happier to hear that as he crawled off of Sora and laid down on his back, his manhood standing tall and proud and awaiting Sora's tight entrance. Sora now was the one on top as he lowered himself onto Riku, pushing with all his might to get Riku's length in him. At first it wouldn't go in, so Sora spread his cheeks a little and tried again. This time, with a little effort on both ends, Riku's length entered Sora's hole and nestled tightly inside it. After a few moments of adjusting to his size, Sora started moving up and down and getting into a nice pace.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhh..." Riku moaned, his head tilting back and eyes shut. He grunted louder and harder as he really put his hips into every thrust. He re-opened his eyes in order to take in the beautiful sight of Sora's hard member swinging up and down in front of him, enticing him to grab it. And he did just that.

"A-ahhhh Rikuuu!" Sora moaned loudly when Riku grabbed his swinging member and began stroking it hard. Now they were both fully participating, with Riku screwing Sora's tight hole and Sora getting his hard rod pumped. The harder Riku stroked his member, the more Sora's tip oozed al over Riku's hand and made his grip even more slippery.

"Sora...Sora...Soraaaa... tell me you wanted this...!" Riku moaned.

"Yes... yes I wanted it!"

"Tell me you needed this!"

"YESSS!"

"Tell me you spent every lonely night waiting for this moment!"

"YES! I wanted to feel you again so badly I thought I'd die! Oh Riku! Never leave me again...!"

Hearing those words sent Riku over the edge as he gave one hard thrust and his seed began propelling into Sora's hole at high velocity.

"AHHH! SORAAA!" Riku screamed to the heavens as he emptied his load inside his lover. He continued to thrust perpetually as his manhood spewed stream after stream inside Sora. Finally it died down after a few seconds and Riku was able to finally slow down to a halt.

The two of them decided to stop for a second and take a breather. Sora sat down next to Riku in the sand and the two shared a tiny moment of silence. They took a moment to just admire the ocean and each others' presence.

"...Riku." Sora said gently.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so happy we get to share this moment."

"Me too. Sora... you're the person I love more than anything in this world. So please promise me... if I swear to never leave you, will you do the same?"

Sora looked over at Riku with a smile before leaning in and giving him a kiss. He pulled away and pressed his head against Riku's.

"Of course. I never want us to be apart again. I won't allow it!"

Riku felt a rush of warmth inside him when he heard those words. There wasn't a better feeling he could recollect than the one he was feeling right now. Sora was his, and he was Sora's. Nothing was ever going to change that.

"Sora... I need you now." Riku begged.

Sora didn't even have time to respond before Riku tackled him in the sand and commenced to their dance of lips once again. Riku climbed on top of Sora and started gently grinding himself against his pinned lover as he kept his lips tight against his. Sora's hands ran trails up and down Riku's torso, going down his abdomen and back up towards his nipples.

"Mmm...mmmph...mm-Riku... I thought you needed me now..."

"I do... but I'm just getting you ready. Just wait one more second and then you can take me. Okay?"

"Wha-what are you gonna do?"

"Just lay back and trust me, okay?"

Sora relaxed his body and Riku got off of him. He got on all fours and positioned his head right between Sora's legs, where his throbbing manhood was nearly touching his face.

"R-R-Riku... are y-you...?"

"Shhh... just let me give you what you deserve, baby,"

Riku leaned down and planted a kiss on Sora's round reddish pink tip before opening his mouth and going down on it all the way to the base.

"OHH GOD RIKU! AHH!"

Riku smiled as he went up and down with his mouth slowly and sensually on Sora's cock. He was going painfully slow, to prevent Sora from cumming early. He could already taste Sora's precum oozing onto his tongue, however.

"Riku...ahhh! Riku... RIKU!" Sora moaned, his back arching as Riku picked up the pace slightly. It was taking every ounce of his willpower not to blow his load right now.

"Riku... please stop! I'm gonna...aghhh!"

Riku saw that Sora was close already, so he decided to stop and let Sora regain his senses for a second before the main course began. With a smile, he straddled Sora and looked deep into his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked.

Sora panted a few times before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"...Yes."

Riku spread his cheeks and sat down on Sora's tip, slowly pushing in order to get Sora's length inside him. Once he got the tip in, Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders and used them as leverage to force himself the rest of the way on Sora's cock. When he was nice and comfy, Riku began the wild ride on Sora's manhood.

"Oh Riku! OH RIKU! RIKUUU!" Sora yelled with each thrust. Riku kept his shoulders squeezed tight as he went up and down fast and hard. His hard riding was matched equally by Sora's hips thrusting forward and forcing his manhood as far as it could possibly go inside Riku. The perpetual screwing lasted for a few consecutive minutes before Sora was already close to the edge. Riku could feel the wetness oozing from his tip inside him, preparing for a large blast.

"Tell me you love me, Sora..." Riku moaned. "Please, I need to hear it!"

"AHH! AHH! I LOVE YOUUUUUU!"

Sora felt Riku's anus clench around his tip and that drove him over the edge as he sent a huge blast of cum flooding inside Riku's ass. Riku moaned loudly as soon as he felt the hot sticky spunk filling up his tight hole. He kept bouncing for another minute, slowing down gradually until the well oiled fucking machine finally skidded to a halt.

The two laid down side by side in the warm sun and held hands, feeling better than they had felt in a while. In the past, their minds had been clouded with doubt and uncertainty, displeasure and discontent. But right now at this moment... the two of them had never felt more at peace. This was the kind of feeling they wanted to have every day from now on. The two of them had certainly earned it.

 **THE END**


End file.
